1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electric lamps and, more particularly to portable utility lamps which are battery powered.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The standard electric utility lamp is AC-powered, having a long power cord adapted to be plugged into an associated source of household current. Since such utility lamps are limited to use where AC power is available, it is known to provide portable utility lamps which are battery-powered. Most such lamps utilize incandescent bulbs and are powered by a plurality of 1.5-volt "C" or "D" cells or one or more 6-volt lantern batteries. Such lamps have a limited battery life and the batteries must be periodically replaced at significant expense.
Since incandescent bulbs are relatively inefficient in converting electrical energy to light, it is known to provide utility lamps with fluorescent bulbs. But multiple batteries are still required to provide the high voltage necessary to power the ballast circuit needed by a fluorescent bulb. It is known to provide a built-in rechargeable battery in a portable electric lamp. While this obviates battery replacement, it requires that the entire lamp be periodically connected to a recharging circuit, and while it is thus connected, the lamp cannot be used.
Many prior lamps have provided a globe surrounding the bulb and mounted to an associated housing. In such lamps, replacement of the bulb has required removal of the globe, which has, in turn, required disassembly of the housing.